


Groups of Idiots

by OreoPromises



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Flirty Wonho is indeed flirty, Group chat, J-Hope has plans, Just crazy, Kookie can be scary, Mentions Kinks, Plotting, Random Updates, Small 'The Lonely Island' references, Swearing..., They're not really idiots, Yuri on Ice references, multiple chats, they're in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoPromises/pseuds/OreoPromises
Summary: It all started when Yoongi set up a group chat with his college friends, and called it 'Group of Idiots'.Then it was forgotten and revived. ((Don't worry, its past is not important))Yet... There's more than one 'Group of Idiots'. And they're all just as crazy as the next.___This will stay marked as 'Completed' but chapters can be added at any point.This is written while being stuck on other fics, so the updates will be random and won't follow a specific plot.





	1. The Group of Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> M
> 
> Soooo  
> I was randomly writing to get over writers block for another fic and it resulted in this...  
> I might add to it later - when I have time and aren't rushing to get another chapter out... haha... =.=  
> Anyways! Enjoy ^.^

**_[Group of Idiots]_ **

 

_SUN 22:26_

 

 **LiteralSun:** guuuuuuuys

 **LiteralSun:** please

 **LiteralSun:** listen

 **LiteralSun:** to

 **IWillKillYouAll:** What

 **LiteralSun:** MEEEEE

 **LiteralSun:** …..oh

 **IWillKillYouAll:** Holy shit man. What’s your problem?

 **LiteralSun:** i’m bored

 **IWillKillYouAll:** Everyone’s bored. It’s a sunday

 **IWillKillYouAll:** Meaning tomorrow’s monday

 **IWillKillYouAll:** College

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** I is also bored

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** How long has my name been this?

 **BunnyBoi:** Since you changed my name to this

 **BunnyBoi:** Revenge is sweet

 **BigMomma:** You made this rule Taehyungie. Respect it my child.

 **MochiMochi:** Wow this chat still exists?

 **LiteralSun:** course it does chimchim! it will NEVER DIE!!

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Please let it die

 **LiteralSun:** NEVAAAA

 **BunnyBoi:** We’ve said some messed up shit on here

 **BunnyBoi:** It can never be made public

 **BigMomma:** My precious Kookie… What has happened to your innocence?

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** Well… I mean

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** I’m not the one that insisted on being called ‘bunny’

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** There’s no kink shaming here

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** ‘Tis a safe place

 **BunnyBoi:** No

 **LiteralSun:** no

 **BunnyBoi:** No

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** No

 **BunnyBoi:** No

 **MochiMochi:** Oh god don’t. Do you want to die?

 **BigMomma:** What are you implying Tae?

 **BigMomma:** Don’t ignore me

 **BigMomma:** Why is nobody talking?

 **BigMomma:** I know where you live

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** OK OK

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** I didn’t mean anything by it hyung

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** Promise

 **BigMomma:** Good

 **MochiMochi:** You actually got out of that one alive

 **BunnyBoi:** Even I’m surprised. I’ll punish you for that later

 **JawLineSharperThanAKnife:** Oh yea? Really bunbun?

 

 **_BigMomma_ ** _changed_ **_JawLineSharperThanAKnife_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_TheOneWithADeathWish_ **

 

 **MochiMochi:** The mother has spoken

 **LiteralSun:** you’re dead Taehyung

 **MochiMochi:** It was good knowing you

 **LiteralSun:** you’ll be missed

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** FAM

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** I feel betrayed

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Oh Yoongi hyung! We need to work on that music project with happy over there.

 **LiteralSun:** am i the happy you’re referring to?

 **LiteralSun:** course i am

 **BunnyBoi:** Uuuuugh homework. Disgusting

 **MochiMochi:** I’m gonna disappear for this blasphemy

 **IWillKillYouAll:** Shit we do

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Yup

 **IWillKillYouAll:** It’s not due until monday tho

 **LiteralSun:** hyung… tomorrow is monday

 **IWillKillYouAll:** Well fuck

 **LiteralSun:** you were the one that said it

 **IWillKillYouAll:** Lies

 **LiteralSun:** scroll up hyung. it’s there

 **IWillKillYouAll:** My thumb is suddenly incapable of doing that

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Focus

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** We’ve already written our own lyrics for the rap… right? Please tell me that you at least did that

 **IWillKillYouAll:** Course I did. Who do you think I am?

 

 **_LiteralSun_ ** _changed_ **_IWillKillYouAll_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_LiteralSloth_ **

 

 **LiteralSloth:** God no

 **LiteralSloth:** We’re not all gonna have ‘literal’ at the beginning of our names

 **LiteralSun:** it will end like that

 **LiteralSun:** just you wait...

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** We just need the beginning notes and I should be able to improvise tomorrow

 **LiteralSun:** I GOT IT!

 **LiteralSloth:** Oh yeah?

 **LiteralSun:** Gee

 **LiteralSun:** Gee

 **LiteralSun:** Gee

 **LiteralSun:** Gee

 **LiteralSun:** baby baby

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Why

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Just why

 **LiteralSloth:** I’m going to kill you

 

 **_LiteralSun_ ** _changed_ **_LiteralSloth_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_MildlyDangerousSloth_ **

 

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Mildly? Bitch please

 **BunnyBoi:** You guys need to stop

 **BunnyBoi:** My mum just told me to shut up laughing. It’s 11 at night

 **BigMomma:** I’m not there though

 **BigMomma:** Who is this false mother?

 **BigMomma:** Tell me child

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** STAWP PLEASE

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** I’M GONNA DIE

 **LiteralSun:** i’m crying

 **MochiMochi:** For a second I thought that Jin had killed you Tae

 **LiteralSun:** good to see you still kicking dongsaeng

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** No I was finishing homework since I had anal earlier

 **LiteralSun:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **BunnyBoi:** Excuse me

 **BunnyBoi:** What're you talking about

 **BigMomma:** MY CHILD!

 **BunnyBoi:** But who

 **BunnyBoi:** DID YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME KIM TAEHYUNG

 **MochiMochi:** Oh shit

 **BunnyBoi:** KIM MOTHERFUCKING TAEHYUNG I WILL KILL YOU

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** A NAP! A NAP!

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** goddamn autocorrect

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Aw that would've been hilarious

 **LiteralSun:** a jealous Kookie is a scary Kookie

 **BunnyBoi:** oh

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** I'd never cheat on you Kook

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** Cross my heart and hope to die by the hands of the maknae

 **LiteralSun:** he really would've killed you too

 **BunnyBoi:** Too right

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** But why did you need a nap? What made you so tired?

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** I had anal earlier

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Do you mean a nap?

 **BunnyBoi:** No

 **TheOneWithADeathWish:** Nope

 **BigMomma:** MY CHILD!!

 **BigMomma:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TAEHYUNG???

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Now you've done it

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** You've unleashed full mama mode

 **MochiMochi:** Now you're royally fucked

 

 **_LiteralSun_ ** _changed_ **_TheOneWithADeathWish_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_ExtremeButtLover_ **

 

 **_LiteralSun_ ** _changed_ **_BunnyBoi_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_PowerBottom_ **

 

 **ExtremeButtLover:** Where is the lie tho

 **PowerBottom:** We were kidding!!

 **MochiMochi:** Yea right

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Of course

 **LiteralSun:** You were limping earlier darling

 **PowerBottom:** Because I went out for a run and sprained my ankle!

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Is that what kids are calling it now? Spraining?

 **BigMomma:** STOP JOONIE! NOT YOU TOO

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Will you stop shouting

 **BigMomma:** I'm traumatised

 **BigMomma:** I'm going to make some tea

 **ExtremeButtLover:** Make me some too

 **PowerBottom:** Me three

 **MochiMochi:** Thanks mum

 **BigMomma:** Do you want delivery by owl or paper airplane?

 **PowerBottom:** Owl sounds good

 **MochiMochi:** I’d prefer paper airplane

 **ExtremeButtLover:** Owl for me too please

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Everyone in this chat is insane

 **LiteralSun:** then so are you hyung

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** You just agreed with me. EVERYONE in this chat is crazy and weird. Why did you think I called this chat the group of idiots

 **LiteralSun:** oh

 

 **_MildlyDangerousSloth_ ** _changed_ **_LiteralSun_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_SillyPotato_ **

 

 **SillyPotato:** what have you done

 **SillyPotato:** i am no longer literal

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Finally! I've been trying to think of something to change his name to.

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** You're welcome

 **SillyPotato:** i was plotted against

 **ExtremeButtLover:** Now you know the feeling of betrayal

 **MochiMochi:** No one ever actually betrayed you Tae

 **PowerBottom:** I really hate this name

 **PowerBottom:** Please change it

 **PowerBottom:** Please

 **BigMomma:** I will save you my child

 

 **_BigMomma_ ** _changed_ **_PowerBottom_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_Number1Child <3_ ** ****

**_ExtremeButtLover_ ** _changed_ **_Number1Child <3 _ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_ForeverGolden_ **

 

 **ForeverGolden:** Awww I like this name

 **ExtremeButtLover:** Knew you would babe

 **SillyPotato:** *throws up*

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** *throws up on Hoseok*

 **SillyPotato:** eeeww don't vomit on meee

 **BigMomma:** My name was ignored

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Because it was shit

 **MochiMochi:** A mother should never have a favourite child

 **BigMomma:** But it happens

 **BigMomma:** I'm sad now

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** I thought your name was the best

 **BigMomma:** Thanks babe

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Anything for you princess

 **SillyPotato:** *throws up again but this time on Yoongi for revenge*

 **MochiMochi:** So Jin totally has a princess kink right?

 **ForeverGolden:** Without a doubt. Is this even a question anymore?

 **ExtremeButtLover:** Yea he must do

 **BigMomma:** I will neither confirm nor deny

 **SillyPotato:** so that's a yes then

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** I said this from the beginning. The pink apron. The pink hair. The fucking tiara

 **BigMomma:** That tiara is classy and only for special occasions

 **ExtremeButtLover:** Is that what old people call it now? Special occasions?

 **SillyPotato:** hahahahaha

 **MochiMochi:** Oh shit you got called out Namjin

 **SillyPotato:** yay! my ship name is being used

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Goddammit Hoseok

 **SillyPotato:** what did i do?

 **MindYourChinaPlates:** Nothing Hobie… Nothing at all

 

 **_SillyPotato_ ** _changed_ **_MindYourChinaPlates_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_PrinceHarming_ ** ********

**_SillyPotato_ ** _changed_ **_BigMomma_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_PrincessPink_ **

 

 **PrincessPink:** Finally

 **PrinceHarming:** What has happened

 **MochiMochi:** It was bound to happen at some point

 **ExtremeButtLover:** Yea I'm surprised it didn't happen ages ago

 **ForeverGolden:** I'm changing your name

 **SillyPotato:** whose?

 **MochiMochi:** You better not change mine maknae! I like this name

 

 **_ForeverGolden_ ** _changed_ **_ExtremeButtLover_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_Taelien_ **

 

 **Taelien:** I knew it

 **Taelien:** I was a little drunk ok?

 **MochiMochi:** What?

 **ForeverGolden:** And it was hilarious

 **PrincessPink:** As long as you were being responsible children

 **Taelien:** Of course hyung

 **SillyPotato:** dammit all i want to do is see Tae drunk once in my life

 **ForeverGolden:** It is spectacular. Trust me

 **Taelien:** Don't spill my regrets

 **ForeverGolden:** He gets so needy and touchy

 **Taelien:** Hey! My secrets noooo

 **SillyPotato:** there are no secrets within this group of idiots

 **MochiMochi:** Tell us more Jungkook!

 **ForeverGolden:** He went into an hour long rant about how he believes that rabbits live on the moon.

 **PrinceHarming:** Wow that's not even slightly logical

 **SillyPotato:** woah i really want to get you drunk Tae

 **Taelien:** You don't. I think of some pretty fucked up shit. I fear my brain sometimes

 **ForeverGolden:** It didn't sound like that when you were singing about how your brain is a genius

 **MochiMochi:** Oh damn Tae

 **MochiMochi:** You broke out into Lonely Island??

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Just admit that you all like them

 **Taelien:** I blame Yoongi for showing them to us

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** You totally like them

 **MochiMochi:** I kinda like them

 **SillyPotato:** everyone kinda likes them

 **ForeverGolden:** They're hilarious but it was even funnier watching Tae shout their songs out into the night.

 **SillyPotato:** kekeke which songs did you yell Tae?

 **PrincessPink:** Some of their songs you just don't want to shout around people...

 **ForeverGolden:** Every

 **ForeverGolden:** Single

 **ForeverGolden:** One

 **SillyPotato:** bwahahahhahaa

 **MochiMochi:** Please tell me that you got some of this on video

 **ForeverGolden:** Please!

 **ForeverGolden:** I got ALL of this on video

 **ForeverGolden:** From the incredible minds all the way to him boasting about being on a boat to an old woman

 **PrinceHarming:** But you weren't on a boat

 **PrincessPink:** Or anywhere near the sea

 **ForeverGolden:** Exactly hahahaha

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Shit Taehyung. Everyone's gonna think you're insane

 **Taelien:** I knoooow!!

 **Taelien:** I can never show my face again

 **Taelien:** That old lady brings me a portion of lasagne she makes every Thursday!

 **MochiMochi:** THAT’S what you're worried about??

 **Taelien:** Yes… why?

 **MildlyDangerousSloth:** Because if you sang EVERY song of theirs, there's worse things you've said

 

 **_SillyPotato_ ** _changed_ **_MildlyDangerousSloth_ ** _‘s nickname to_ **_GeniusTurtle_ **

 

 **Taelien:** oh shit…

 **Taelien:** That's it! I'm never leaving my house again

 **ForeverGolden:** ‘cos YOLO

 **MochiMochi:** Say no no

 **SillyPotato:** wat?

 **ForeverGolden:** You

 **Taelien:** Oughta

 **GeniusTurtle:** Look

 **MochiMochi:** Out

 **ForeverGolden:** YES FAM

 **PrincessPink:** We are family goals, my friends.

 **SillyPotato:** oh lol

 **GeniusTurtle:** See

 **GeniusTurtle:** We all like them

 **SillyPotato:** i guess i’m not as much as a fan as you guys

 **ForeverGolden:** You will be

 

 

**_[Group of Idiots]_ **

 

_MON 11:22_

 

 **SillyPotato:** ohmahlawd guys

 **PrinceHarming:** What's wrong Hope?

 **SillyPotato:** Taehyung is totally getting hit on right now

 **SillyPotato:** i'm witnessing something great here

 **ForeverGolden:** Where?

 **SillyPotato:** i don't think i should tell you

 **ForeverGolden:** Jung Hoseok

 **MochiMochi:** You're gonna die Hobie

 **ForeverGolden:** Tell me where he is

 **SillyPotato:** oh shit! this guy has Tae blushing!!!

 **PrincessPink:** Taehyungie never blushes

 **ForeverGolden:** Tell me

 **ForeverGolden:** NOW

 **SillyPotato:** ok ok

 **SillyPotato:** top floor of the science building

 **PrincessPink:** But Jungkookie is on the other side of the academy right now

 **ForeverGolden:** On my way

 **PrinceHarming:** I don't know who I'm scared for the most

 **GeniusTurtle:** I fear for Tae

 **GeniusTurtle:** Having these two guys fighting over him

 **PrinceHarming:** Why who's the one hitting on him?

 **SillyPotato:** none other than the infamous Shin Hoseok

 **SillyPotato:** all great people are called Hoseok

 **PrinceHarming:** Wonho?!? Oh shiiit

 **PrincessPink:** The regular flirt around here?

 **MochiMochi:** People that have death wishes are called Hoseok

 **GeniusTurtle:** Jungkook’s here now

 **PrinceHarming:** Wait… Why exactly are you there Yoongi?

 **GeniusTurtle:** What?

 **PrincessPink:** Your lesson is where I am right now.

 **PrincessPink:** Why're you with Hobie?

 **GeniusTurtle:** Don't ask questions

 **SillyPotato:** i’m grabbing the popcorn

 **PrinceHarming:** Tell us what happens

 **MochiMochi:** Are we gonna ignore the Yoonseok that's clearly happening?

 **PrincessPink:** We will for now. Tae is in trouble.

 **SillyPotato:** oh god

 **PrincessPink:** Is Taehyung alright?

 **SillyPotato:** Kook is shouting

 **GeniusTurtle:** Wonho is shouting

 **PrincessPink:** I’M COMING MY CHILD!

 **GeniusTurtle:** Namjoon do something about your wife. He cannot ruin this

 **PrinceHarming:** I have restrained the mother

 **GeniusTurtle:** Well done

 **MochiMochi:** Ohh I want to see thiiis

 **SillyPotato:** i'm slowly moving towards them

 **GeniusTurtle:** I'm slowly moving Hobie away

 **SillyPotato:** heeey that's what you're doing

 **GeniusTurtle:** Indeed

 **MochiMochi:** Are you two messaging each other... while you're standing next to each other?

 **SillyPotato:** Maaaaybe

 **GeniusTurtle:** Yes

 **MochiMochi:** Well Namjin have started kissing over here

 **SillyPotato:** whaaaaaat?!! they always make sure to not do that in front of us!

 **GeniusTurtle:** Get a picture

 **GeniusTurtle:** Scratch that. Multiple pictures

 **GeniusTurtle:** Always wanted to try blackmail. It sounds like fun

 **MochiMochi:** Already done my friend

 **MochiMochi:** Multiple angles

 **GeniusTurtle:** Well done

 **PrincessPink:** Delete those darling

 **MochiMochi:** Oh they stopped

 **PrinceHarming:** You guys are weird

 **PrinceHarming:** But yes… delete those

 **MochiMochi:** Not happening. I've already sent them to everyone in this chat so it's pointless chasing me

 **MochiMochi:** Please stop running

 **Taelien:** Woah you're typing while running?

 **MochiMochi:** I was. He stopped running so I'm good now

 **MochiMochi:** WAIT

 **MochiMochi:** Tae! You ok??

 **Taelien:** I'm fine

 **PrincessPink:** My baby! Tell me what happened

 **Taelien:** Nothing

 **PrinceHarming:** You're lying

 **MochiMochi:** So why isn't Kook talking?

 **Taelien:** He's taking pictures of Yoonseok

 **MochiMochi:** WHAT? They're official now??

 **Taelien:** Guess so

 

 

**_[95er Bros]_ **

 

_MON 11:43_

 

 **Older:** What's wrong?

 **Younger:** I've told you

 **Younger:** Nothing’s wrong

 **Older:** Don't lie to me

 **Older:** I've known you for the longest Tae. You can't lie to me.

 **Younger:** I can't tell you

 **Older:** You can

 **Older:** What you say will not leave this chat

 **Older:** 95er promise

 **Younger:** Fine

 **Older:** Listening

 **Younger:** When that idiot Wonho was flirting with me, he said that Jungkook has cheated on me

 **Older:** That's bullshit

 **Older:** Kook would never

 **Younger:** I know and I told him that

 **Older:** So the moron was lying. So what?

 **Younger:** He had a photo

 **Older:** Of what?

 **Younger:** What else? Jungkook kissing some girl

 **Younger:** A fucking GIRL Jimin

 **Older:** Now that's definitely wrong. Kook is as far away from straight as you can get. Plus he's terrified of girls!

 **Younger:** That's what I thought too

 **Younger:** Then how can you explain that photo?

 **Older:** We don't have the full story

 **Older:** You shouldn’t assume things

 **Younger:** He kissed a fucking girl Jimin. There's nothing left to assume

 **Older:** Still. Just ask him to make sure

 **Older:** Kook wouldn't dare lie to you

 **Younger:** I guess but how do I even casually bring that up?

 **Older:** “So, hey babe, what's your opinion on girls recently? Or their mouths?”

 **Younger:** Goddammit

 **Younger:** You never fail to make me laugh Chim

 **Older:** Everyone has one thing they're good at

 **Younger:** PLEEEEAASE!

 **Younger:** Mr I-can't-sing-or-dance-or-rap

 **Younger:** You, good sir, are full of shit

 **Older:** I'm flattered Tae

 **Older:** Now get back to Kookie

 

 

**_[Plan TaeKook]_ **

 

_MON 11:47_

 

 **Minion:** You better pay up

 **Mastermind:** i will!

 **Mastermind:** 3 months supply of ramyeon coming your way

 **Minion:** Why'd you even get me to do this?

 **Minion:** Isn't TaeKook already a thing?

 **Mastermind:** yes

 **Minion:** Then why'd you almost get me killed?

 **Mastermind:** what do you mean?

 **Minion:** Everyone with half a brain knows not to flirt with Kim Taehyung

 **Minion:** Everyone's terrified to be a victim of Jungkook’s wrath

 **Mastermind:** he can be pretty scary but you got your ramyeon

 **Minion:** Where'd you even get that picture? I was sure that Jungkook was as scared of females as you're scared of everything else

 **Mastermind:** last year he was in a play that the college was putting on. he played a straight prince and that was his princess

 **Minion:** So how did you know that Taehyung wouldn't see right through that?

 **Mastermind:** because, my dear minion, i know that at the time of that play last year, Taehyung was on holiday with his family

 **Mastermind:** he never really knew what it was about and has probably forgotten that Kook was ever in a play cos it seems so out of character for him now

 **Minion:** You're pretty smart huh?

 **Mastermind:** well of course. not everyone could test their friends relationship

 **Minion:** Well… ‘Twas a pleasure working with you boss

 ****Mastermind:** ** ‘till our next plan


	2. The Seven Monsters

******_[Seven Monsters]_ **

 

_ MON 11:55 _

 

**Kitty:** AAAAAAAAHHH YOU ACTUALLY DID IT! YOURE A DEAD MAN WALKING

**Daddy:** What’s happening?

**Scary:** Shin Hoseok! What’ve you done?

**Rappy:** We got word of it from across the school.

**Shorty:** Yeah… You’ve fucked up.

**Daddy:** Why is nobody telling me what happened?

**Sassy:** You don’t need to know darling

**Daddy:**  Darling? Oh you must be mad.

**Kitty:** HAHAAHAHA I THINK HES DEAD

**Shorty:** It does seem like he’s no longer living

**Scary:** MINHYUK!

**Kitty:** YEEESSS

**Scary:** Calm down with the caps

**Kitty:** Sowwy

**Rappy:** Don’t apologise babe. You just get excited sometimes.

**Sassy:** Disgusting

**Sassy:** Stop flirting in this chat

**Kitty:** But I wuv my man

**Kitty:** ‘tis a shame yours isn’t here to defend you Hyungwonnie

**Sassy:** I’m sure he’s just busy DYING Minhyuk

**Shorty:** I’m sure he’ll be fine.

**Scary:** Why don’t you flirt anymore?

**Kitty:** Oh shiiiit you gonna die Channie

**Shorty:** I flirt.

**Scary:** As do I.

**Shorty:** See? We flirt just fine.

**Scary:** I’m glad.

**Kitty:** You two are weird

**Rappy:** Complete freaks

**Sassy:** So fucking strange

**Daddy:** A healthy relationship

**Kitty:** What?

**Scary:** Thank you

**Shorty:** It means a lot from you Shownu.

**Kitty:** EVERYONES INSANE

**Rappy:** Indeed my munchkin

**Rappy:** Let’s run away together…

**Rappy:** To a new chat

**Daddy:** Don’t abandon us

**Scary:** If you leave then I’m never feeding you again Jooheon

**Rappy:** Hmm… Seems we’re staying here babe

**Kitty:** Fine with me

**Shorty:** There’s my lil’ demon

**Scary:** I didn’t go anywhere

**Kitty:** Seriously tho

**Kitty:** You guys are total weirdos

**Sassy:** RIGHT Where’s Wonho?

**Sassy:** I need to know whether he’s alive or not

**Rappy:** Best to go for the ‘or not’

**Daddy:** Have more faith in your hyung

**Sassy:** I have no faith

**Kitty:** Isn’t he your boyfriend?

**Sassy:** Yeah so?

**Rappy:** Then trust that he did it for a reason

**Sassy:** He flirted with Kim Taehyung

**Sassy:** As in Jeon Jungkook’s boyfriend!

**Sassy:** I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s dead

**Sassy:** I’m ok with him flirting. That’s not the problem, it’s his natural state

**Sassy:** It’s the fact that he flirted with the one person EVERYONE knows not to flirt with

**Shorty:** Well if he isn’t already dead, he will be once he gets back to this chat

**Sassy:** Too right he will be

**Kitty:** I did give him his nickname for a reason

**Flirty:** I’m sorry Hyungwon

**Kitty:** Holy shit! You’re alive!?

**Sassy:** Oh! You’re sorry? Ain’t thatta shame

**Daddy:** I think you two should move to your own chat

**Flirty:** I swear I had a good reason!

**Sassy:** Shoulda thought about telling me before now

**Flirty:** I couldn’t! My employer made me promise not to.

**Sassy:**  EMPLOYER?!? What is that supposed to fucking mean?

**Flirty:** Exactly what I said. Someone told me to do that

**Kitty:** Where’d they go? They haven’t talked in minutes

**Rappy:** I think they moved to another chat

**Scary:** Thank Satan

**Kitty:** Why’d you just…. Nevermind

**Scary:** I’m not gonna thank God for this. So I thank the devil

**Shorty:** But you’re just thanking yourself honey

**Scary:** Aw thanks Changkyun

**Daddy:** OK You two are a little strange

**Kitty:** SEE? This is their idea of flirting

**Scary:** This isn’t how flirting is done?

**Rappy:** No Kihyun! This isn’t flirting

**Shorty:** This is our flirting

**Scary:** Yeah. No two couples are gonna flirt in the same ways.

**Shorty:** This is the way we like

**Daddy:** Alright, that was pretty cute

**Kitty:** *cries in Russian* You deserve each other

**Scary:** We know.

**Shorty:** Too right

 

 

**_[HyungWonho]_ **

 

_ MON 12:05 _

 

**SleepingBeauty:** Talk to me

**RamyeonGod:** So…

**RamyeonGod:** Someone told me to flirt with Taehyung to get a reaction out of Jungkook

**SleepingBeauty:** Why would you do that? Do you have a death wish?

**RamyeonGod:** They made an offer that I couldn’t refuse

**SleepingBeauty:** And that would be…?

**RamyeonGod:** 3 months supply of ramyeon…

**SleepingBeauty:** Ok

**RamyeonGod:** Ok?

**SleepingBeauty:** I believe that you’d do anything for less ramyeon than that, so it’s ok

**SleepingBeauty:** Only if you share with me

**RamyeonGod:** Of course!

**RamyeonGod:** So… we good?

**SleepingBeauty:** Hmmm

**SleepingBeauty:** Sure. I’ll forgive you

**SleepingBeauty:** I’m fine with you flirting. Flirting is your natural state, so I can’t and wouldn’t change that part of you.

**SleepingBeauty:** It just annoyed me that you’d throw logic out the window to flirt with the one person that could initiate world war 3 inside this college.

**RamyeonGod:** Thank goodness that we’re ok

**RamyeonGod:** I thought that I was gonna die

**SleepingBeauty:** So did we

**SleepingBeauty:** Wait… Who was the person?

**RamyeonGod:** What? Who?

**SleepingBeauty:** The person that told you to do it

**RamyeonGod:** Oh! He told me not to out him. In case it ruined any future plans he has

**SleepingBeauty:** Ok… As long as he doesn’t use you next time

**RamyeonGod:** No promises unfortunately… He might have more ramyeon

**SleepingBeauty:** Hahaha fair enough

**SleepingBeauty:** Just make sure that I get a cut

**RamyeonGod:** Of course

**SleepingBeauty:** Love you Wonho

**RamyeonGod:** Aw what’s with the sudden sappiness?

**SleepingBeauty:** ….

**SleepingBeauty:** Shut up

**RamyeonGod:** Well, I love you too Hyungwon

**SleepingBeauty:** Now who’s the sappy one?

**RamyeonGod:** You started it!

**SleepingBeauty:** Oops... Would ya look at that… so I did

 

 

**_[Swag Squad]_ **

 

_ MON 11:52 _

 

**PhilosophicalKing:** What do you think you’re doing?

**IHateSnakeu:** … what

**PhilosophicalKing:** Come on Hoseok. It’s pretty easy to see that you told the other Hoseok to do that

**ThreeDollars:** Oh that makes sense

**PhilosophicalKing:** Wait. You didn’t see it?

**ThreeDollars:** Well I’m sorry that my IQ isn’t as high as yours Namjoon

**ThreeDollars:** For us normal people, we wouldn’t make connections like that

**PhilosophicalKing:** You two are together now! And you had no idea?

**ThreeDollars:** I don’t theorise about what he does when he’s not with me! Why’d I do that? Do you do that with Jin?

**PhilosophicalKing:** My brain overthinks everything… so yes, sometimes

**IHateSnakeu:** what’re you two on about

**PhilosophicalKing:** It’s pointless to play dumb now

**PhilosophicalKing:** We know

**ThreeDollars:** YOU know

**ThreeDollars:** I’m still not sure. 

**PhilosophicalKing:** It’s so obvious! Hoseok said that he wasn’t sure about Taehyung and Jungkook’s relationship. He thought it was fake.

**ThreeDollars:** Oh yeah? How long ago did he say that? You remember everything!

**PhilosophicalKing:** He literally said it three days ago

**ThreeDollars:** ….Maybe he did

**IHateSnakeu:** come on guys… i wouldn’t do that to them

**PhilosophicalKing:** Yes you would. It’s you! The same person that changed Seokjin’s contact name on mine to someone I don’t like, to see what it would do.

**IHateSnakeu:** ...i did do that

**ThreeDollars:** I completely forgot about that incident

 

**_PhilosophicalKing_ ** _ added  _ **_Kim Seokjin_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**_PhilosophicalKing_ ** _ changed  _ **_Kim Seokjin_ ** _ ‘s name to  _ **_QueenBee_ **

 

**IHateSnakeu:** what’ve you done?! this is swag squad for a reason

**PhilosophicalKing:** Jin can now be a part of the swag squad

**QueenBee:** Are you saying that I’m not swag, Hobie?

**ThreeDollars:** Great. Now the mild mother threats follow us here

**ThreeDollars:** And they’ve become king and queen. They upgraded

**QueenBee:** So what was I summoned here for?

**PhilosophicalKing:** Did you know that our Hoseok was the one that told the other Hoseok to flirt with Taehyung?

**QueenBee:** What?! I had no idea!

**PhilosophicalKing:** That’s ok. It would be difficult to figure something like that out.

**ThreeDollars:** Wait… That isn’t what you said to me…

**PhilosophicalKing:** What? Sure it is

**ThreeDollars:** No. You didn’t.

**QueenBee:** Hoseok! Why would you do that? Taehyung is all sad now. He won’t talk to me!

**IHateSnakeu:** really? hmm that’s interesting

**QueenBee:** You’re treating this as an experiment! You can’t do this to them!

**QueenBee:** Jimin told me things that Tae told him

**PhilosophicalKing:** What’d he say?

**QueenBee:** He said that Wonho showed him a photo of Jungkook kissing a girl. So Tae thinks that Kookie has cheated on him. It’s freaking him out

**ThreeDollars:** No. Kook is scared of the female population. It would never happen, even if he was straight

**PhilosophicalKing:** Probably from last years play

**ThreeDollars:** What play? Kookie doesn’t do plays

**PhilosophicalKing:** He did last year. Remember?

**ThreeDollars:** NO! Saying that it was last year is not helping. I haven’t got the best memory, if you can’t tell

**PhilosophicalKing:** Ok… He was playing a prince and had to win the heart of the princess. They only kissed at the very end and it took Jungkook weeks to work himself up to it.

**QueenBee:** Oh right! The Prince and the Seasonal Flowers. Right? I have pictures of that somewhere. How could I forget my child’s accomplishments...

**PhilosophicalKing:** Exactly! Kook was the Prince! The flowers were the different princesses that he had to impress until one of them accepted him

**ThreeDollars:** I still have no idea of what you’re talking about

**QueenBee:** Were you sleeping?

**ThreeDollars:** Probably

**PhilosophicalKing:** It was before they were together though… I’m pretty sure.

**QueenBee:** Possibly… But Tae said that he’d been crushing on Kook for a long time, so wouldn’t he remember a play in which his crush sang? 

**PhilosophicalKing:** I thought he would

**PhilosophicalKing:** WAIT

**ThreeDollars:** What?

**PhilosophicalKing:** Taehyung and you were on a family holiday!

**QueenBee:** Wow I forgot about that as well. I’m such a bad mother.

**ThreeDollars:** What holiday?

**PhilosophicalKing:** You’re not a bad mother

**QueenBee:** Really? Thanks honey

**ThreeDollars:** Ugh. Can you shut up and tell me what holiday

**Three Dollars:** Oh wait! I remember!

**PhilosophicalKing:** FINALLY! You remember something

**ThreeDollars:** Only because I remember burying Tae up to his neck in sand and then interrogating him. It was pretty hilarious.

**QueenBee:** You did that to my child?

**ThreeDollars:** Course I did. And we can’t all be your children

**ThreeDollars:** This isn’t some Game of Thrones shit. Please stop

**QueenBee:** It isn’t literal. You’re all my figurative children. So accept it

**PhilosophicalKing:** We’re getting off track…

**PhilosophicalKing:** Where did Hoseok go?

**ThreeDollars:** He’s here. Just staying silent

**ThreeDollars:** Speak up Hope

**IHateSnakeu:** hi

**PhilosophicalKing:** How much of what we said is correct?

**IHateSnakeu:** everything

**IHateSnakeu:** i didn’t prepare for this

**PhilosophicalKing:** Clearly

**QueenBee:** I’m going to tell Tae that he has nothing to worry about

**IHateSnakeu:** NO! you can’t do that

**QueenBee:** Excuse me? I can and I will

**IHateSnakeu:** please don’t…

**PhilosophicalKing:** Hold on babe

**PhilosophicalKing:** Why don’t you want us telling him Hoseok?

**IHateSnakeu:** cos i did it to make sure that they have faith in each other. as a couple should

**IHateSnakeu:** i did it to you too. i just want to make sure they’re committed to it

**PhilosophicalKing:** Ok. We won’t tell them for now.

**QueenBee:** But if Tae still looks sad by tomorrow then I’m telling. Frowns and Taehyung don’t go together.

**IHateSnakeu:** ok

**ThreeDollars:** Wait… So would you test our relationship like that?

**PhilosophicalKing:** I’m out. That’s your problem.

**QueenBee:** Toodles

**IHateSnakeu:** no! i wouldn’t go that far

**ThreeDollars:** Ok

**ThreeDollars:** You sure?

**IHateSnakeu:** course i am!

 

 

**_[Plan YoonSeok]_ **

 

_ MON 12:43 _

 

**Moon:** Ok now we can talk away from the others

**Sun:** Finally!

**Sun:** So what’re we gonna do?

**Moon:** We have to do something. Hoseok fucked up

**Sun:** He really did. Did he think that Seokjin wouldn’t send me pictures and videos of the play as it was happening?

**Moon:** Let’s just be glad that we were ready for something like this. Otherwise I would’ve destroyed Wonho.

**Moon:** But you’re a really good actor Tae. I mean, you even fake blushed!

**Sun:** Thanks but that wasn’t fake. 

**Moon:** What? Only I’m allowed to do that

**Sun:** I know! I was ready for everything but Wonho went all out. No wonder he’s called the local flirt.

**Moon:** I’m jealous

**Sun:** Oh no! Don’t be jealous. I wasn’t blushing because of things he said - I couldn’t give two shits about that. It was how obvious he made it to everyone else that he was flirting with me. Like he wanted word to spread like a wildfire

**Moon:** And it did

**Sun:** Indeed

**Moon:** I was kidding anyway. I wouldn’t be jealous. I know you too well

**Sun:** Ya! Don’t scare me like that then

**Moon:** Sorry dear

**Sun:** Don’t ‘dear’ me, young man

**Moon:** Wow, Seokjin’s motherness is rubbing off on you

**Sun:** Might not be a bad thing. With your kinks and all

**Moon:** What?! Hey! Don’t bring that up

**Sun:** Aw why? It was a great time

**Moon:** Shut up

**Moon:** As long as you don’t call me your child out in public. That’s a whole can of worms I don’t wanna open

**Moon:** Besides, I’m not the only kinky bish here

**Sun:** OK! I promise not to say anything

**Moon:** And I won’t tell anyone about yours either

**Sun:** Thank god. Our chats need to be buried in the deepest hole possible.

**Moon:** They probably should be

**Moon:** Hey, did you tell Jimin about Wonho?

**Sun:** I told him what Wonho told me - leaving out the fact that I knew exactly where that photo came from, obviously. Why?

**Moon:** He’s totally been glaring at me for the past hour.

**Sun:** Sorry about that. I really wanted to tell him everything. I hate lying to him

**Moon:** It’s fine. We prepared for this. We can tell him soon.

**Sun:** Hoseok is so obvious. I mean, he did it with NamJin. Plus I got someone on the inside

**Moon:** Wait, who?

**Sun:** Come on. You can guess

**Moon:** Oh hahahaha Minhyuk

**Sun:** Bingo

**Sun:** He talks too much for his own good

**Sun:** But he’s hilarious and adorable

**Sun:** I don’t think he knows it’s Hoseok but Wonho talked about an ‘employer’

**Moon:** Gee. I wonder who that is

**Sun:** We can only guess

**Moon:** So how are we gonna get him back

**Sun:** Not sure. I mean, we could test their relationship as he did ours. Or we could do something else.

**Moon:** Hm… Let’s think on our own and brainstorm tonight.

**Sun:** Good idea

**Moon:** See you later

**Sun:** Byyyyeeee

 

 

**_[The Fun Ones]_ **

 

_ MON 16:02 _

 

**TweetyBird:** Hey Chim

**MinnieMouse:** Hi. You sure you don’t wanna talk in our chat?

**TweetyBird:** No it’s fine. We’re ok now

**MinnieMouse:** Really? I’m glad

**BugsBunny:** Yea everything’s ok

**MinnieMouse:** I hate when anyone fights

**TweetyBird:** We have something to tell you though

**MinnieMouse:** Wassup?

**TweetyBird:** Wonho was told to flirt with me by someone

**MinnieMouse:** What?? Who?

**BugsBunny:** Hoseok

**MinnieMouse:** WHAT?! Our Hoseok?

**TweetyBird:** Yup

**MinnieMouse:** Wait… He’s not doing that whole ‘test the relationship’ thingy is he?

**BugsBunny:** How did you know, o’ wise one

**MinnieMouse:** Goddammit. He needs to stop

**MinnieMouse:** So where did that photo come from?

**BugsBunny:** The small play I was in last year. When Tae and Yoongi went on holiday

**MinnieMouse:** OMG! That’s right! I completely forgot you had a ickle kiss scene in that

**MinnieMouse:** You were terrified

**BugsBunny:** Shut up Chim

**MinnieMouse:** So that’s why Hobie used it?

**TweetyBird:** Yea

**TweetyBird:** We were expecting something like this anyway, but Jin sent me photos and videos from the play at the time. So I knew about it

**MinnieMouse:** Hahahaha idiot

**BugsBunny:** Now we’re trying to think of a way to get back at him

**TweetyBird:** Any ideas?

**MinnieMouse:** Oooh I’m happy to be a part of this plot

**TweetyBird:** We couldn’t leave out the oldest Fun One

**MinnieMouse:** We could use Wonho against him

**BugsBunny:** In what way?

**TweetyBird:** I like this idea already

**MinnieMouse:** Hoseok used Wonho to flirt with Tae. We could get Wonho to flirt with Yoongi. Cos, although Yoongi wouldn’t care enough to even know he’s being flirted with, Hoseok would feel jealous and confront him

**BugsBunny:** I like it!

**TweetyBird:** Yas! It’s not enough to break them up, which we don’t want to happen anyway, but it’s enough to make him think

**BugsBunny:** How do we get Wonho in on it?

**MinnieMouse:** I heard from a controversial yet reliable source that he has an inhuman love for ramyeon

**TweetyBird:** Lemme guess…. Minhyuk

**MinnieMouse:** Wooow how did you know??

**BugsBunny:** Hahahahha

**TweetyBird:** Soooo… Wonho will be at dance practice with his group right now. Right?

**MinnieMouse:** Yeah

**BugsBunny:** We can ask him tomorrow. When he’s away from the others.

**MinnieMouse:** I’ve got maths with him at 11. No one else from our groups has it then. I can talk to him then. After that, we can set up a chat.

**TweetyBird:** Yea, it’d be suspicious for us to set up a chat with only him. He could spill to Hoseok

**BugsBunny:** ‘Tis a plan my friends!

**MinnieMouse:** This is gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how often I can add to this since I currently only write on this when I'm getting over writer's block.  
> Let me know if there's any confusion with the nicknames >.< I try to make it obvious unless you're not supposed to know who they are yet (like the end of last chapter - but that should be cleared up now...?), but that doesn't apply to this chapter.  
> Enjoy~~  
> \- M


	3. Got 7 Problems

_**[The Fun Ones]** _

 

_THU 16:23_

 

 **MinnieMouse:** Off to dance practice bitches!

 **TweetyBird:** Yuuuuuuup

 **TweetyBird:** I’m excited!

 **TasmanianDevil:** Cool! I want to see you guys dancing!

 **BugsBunny:** Huh… Why haven't we kicked him out?

 **TweetyBird:** Never got around to it. You like dancing too, Wonho

 **TasmanianDevil:** Yup! Wanna dance some time?

 **BugsBunny:** Why is he still here? He served his purpose and got his ramyeon

 **MinnieMouse:** Ouch. Harsh Kookie. Play nice

 **BugsBunny:** No. I don't like him

 **TasmanianDevil:** Glad to see that the feeling’s mutual

 **TasmanianDevil:** Where’s your practice room? Might drop by later

 **BugsBunny:** Nope. Just no

 **TasmanianDevil:** I'm older than you. So Taehyung, wanna get some drinks later?

 **BugsBunny:** You fucker  
****

**TweetyBird:** I'm saying nothing

 **TweetyBird:** This is me not getting involved

 **MinnieMouse:** Uhhh… Bye Wonho

 **TasmanianDevil:** See ya around TaeTae

 

_**BugsBunny** removed **TasmanianDevil** from the chat_

 

 **TweetyBird:** We can all agree that I had nothing to do with that…..

 **MinnieMouse:** Uh huh

 **MinnieMouse:** (I think he's mad)

 **TweetyBird:** (So do I…)

 **MinnieMouse:** (I'm scared for you Tae)

 **TweetyBird:** (I’m scared for me too. What should we do?)

 **MinnieMouse:** (*shrugs*)

 **TweetyBird:** (Thanks for the piece of wisdom, hyung)

 **BugsBunny:** (I can do this too)

 **BugsBunny:** (This does nothing)

 **MinnieMouse:** (Shit. He found us out)

 **TweetyBird:** (Abort! Abort!)

 **MinnieMouse:** (I’m out, bitches!)

 **TweetyBird:** Hiya baaaaaabe ^•.•^

 **BugsBunny:** Don't ‘baaaaaabe’ me

 **BugsBunny:** Uuugh why is it so easy for everyone to flirt with you?

 **TweetyBird:** It's a pointless question Kookie. I don't care what anyone else says to me

 **BugsBunny:** But I do. That Wonho guy was asking for it

 **TweetyBird:** I mean… you're not wrong. He was pushing it a bit

 **BugsBunny:** A little more than just ‘a bit’

 **TweetyBird:** He only did it cos he’s not in front of you….

 **TweetyBird:** You're adorable when you're jealous

 **BugsBunny:** =_=

 **BugsBunny:** Shut up

 **TweetyBird:** NEVAAAA

 **TweetyBird:** You're smiling right?

 **TweetyBird:** I have a sixth sense for these things

 **MinnieMouse:** (You guys deserve each other)

 

_**[Group of Idiots]** _

 

_THU 16:48_

 

 **PrincessPink:** CHILDREN!

 **PrincessPink:** Get your fetus asses on here right now

 **PrincessPink:** I've heard what you've been doing to each other

 **PrincessPink:** So stop it

 **PrinceHarming:** Listen to your hyung

 **GeniusTurtle:** What's happening?

 **PrinceHarming:** We've talked about this hyung.

 **GeniusTurtle:** Oh right

 **SillyPotato:** no idea what youre talking about fam

 **MochiMochi:** I think it's pretty pointless denying it now

 **Taelien:** I'm sorry for getting Wonho to flirt with Yoongi to get back at Hoseok

 **GeniusTurtle:** So that's what he was trying to do? Wow. How did he become the local flirt? He sucks at it

 **MochiMochi:** hahahaahhaha

 **ForeverGolden:** I have no idea what we were thinking

 **Taelien:** We had no reason for doing it, really

 **ForeverGolden:** Sorry Yoongi

 **Taelien:** Sorry Hoseok

 **SillyPotato:** ok ok

 **SillyPotato:** i get it

 **PrincessPink:** I'm so proud of my two youngest

 **PrincessPink:** You've grown so much

 **SillyPotato:** i also am very sorry

 **SillyPotato:** i shouldnt have doubted you guys

 **ForeverGolden:** Too right you shouldn't have

 **PrinceHarming:** I'm glad we could get this out of the way before practice.

 **PrinceHarming:** Speaking of, are you guys on your way there?

 **MochiMochi:** Yaaaaaaaas

 **Taelien:** Yupyupyup

 **ForeverGolden:** I'm already here

 **ForeverGolden:** Yoongi Hyung is here too but his phone died

 **Taelien:** What a sad day

 **MochiMochi:** It's pretty tragic

 **SillyPotato:** is a funeral needed

 **Taelien:** I think that's a good call

 **MochiMochi:** Here lies Yoongi’s phone

 **SillyPotato:** it went through a lot during its life

 **Taelien:** It shall be resurrected as a better phone

 **MochiMochi:** As a phone that can never die

 **ForeverGolden:** Taehyung has a pet kink

 **MochiMochi:** …….?

 **SillyPotato:** BWAHAHAHAA

 **Taelien:** Wha

 **Taelien:** Why would you

 **PrincessPink:** Excuse me? I leave for two minutes and this happens

 **Taelien:** I'm gonna kick your ass maknae

 **MochiMochi:** Wait….. Was that true? HAHAHHAHAHA

 **SillyPotato:** HAHHAHAHAAH

 **ForeverGolden:** Yoongi hyung stole my phone! I'm sorry

 **GeniusTurtle:** I know Taehyung well enough, so I took a guess

 **SillyPotato:** the phone liiiives

 **MochiMochi:** All hail the miracle phone (and ignore what happened)

 **GeniusTurtle:** I'm not letting this go

 **Taelien:** Hyuuuung! Daegu boys have to stick together! Why'd you betray me?

 **ForeverGolden:** But not too close together…..

 **ForeverGolden:** I'm keeping my phone as far away from Yoongi as I can

 **GeniusTurtle:** I've got my own back now. I don't need to waste my time with such a peasant’s phone

 **PrinceHarming:** I'm going to pretend that we never found out that piece of information

 **PrincessPink:** As will I. But we'll have a talk later, Taehyungie

 **Taelien:** Shit

 **PrincessPink:** Language

 **ForeverGolden:** I really am sorry

 **Taelien:** It’s fine

 **Taelien:** It would’ve happened eventually anyway

 **MochiMochi:** True! We talk about that shit all the time

 **PrincessPink:** Excuse me? When does this happen?

 **PrinceHarming:** It’s OK honey

 **SillyPotato:**  has anyone talked to the other 7 idiots this week

 **MochiMochi:** Depends in which seven you’re speaking of hyung

 **PrincessPink:** Why was there a subject change? I feel like we should talk about this

 **Taelien:** The idiots with the puppy?

 **SillyPotato:** the idiots with the puppy indeed

 **PrincessPink:** I’m being ignored

 **ForeverGolden:** I haven’t talked to them

 **Taelien:** Why you wanna know hyung?

 **PrincessPink:** It’s fine

 **PrincessPink:** I’ll just go and get me self some ramyeon

 **PrincessPink:** On my own

 **ForeverGolden:** Oh. Where you saying something?

 **Taelien:** I don’t think he was… were you hyung?

 **PrincessPink:** THEDISRESPECC

 **PrincessPink:** Ahem, sorry about the outburst

 **PrincessPink:** No, you can speak now. I’ll be there soon

 **MochiMochi:** I think you’ve pissed mama off

 **Taelien:** Oh yea he’s pissed alright

 **ForeverGolden:** He’s not even calling you out for language

 **SillyPotato:** why isn’t his husband sticking up for him?????¿

 **ForeverGolden:** How the… what’s with the upside down one?

 **S** **illyPotato:** ¿

 **MochiMochi:** ¿

 **Taelien:** ¿

 **ForeverGolden:** I feel betrayed fam

 **ForeverGolden:** How did this happen

 **PrincessPink:** ¿¿¿

 **ForeverGolden:** WHAAT

 **PrincessPink:** That’s right

 **PrincessPink:** Mama ain’t taking no more shit

 **SillyPotato:** wat just happened

 **MochiMochi:** Did we finally break him?

 **Taelien:** I’m just gonna back out of this chat really slowly

 **Taelien:** You better run Kookie

 **PrincessPink:** Oh. There’s no escape from my wrath. You can try but

 **PrincessPink:** You

 **PrincessPink:** Will

 **PrincessPink:** Fail

 **PrinceHarming:** Give Jin his phone back, Yoongi.

 **GeniusTurtle:** Shit. How’d you know?

 **GeniusTurtle:** Actually I don’t care

 **MochiMochi:** So that wasn’t Jin?

 **Taelien:** You mean the Eomma we all know and love, right Chimmy??

 **MochiMochi:** Of course! We all love him soooo much. Right Kook?

 **ForeverGolden:** Weeellll

 **MochiMochi:** JUNGKOOK

 **Taelien:** JUNGKOOK

 **ForeverGolden:** Fiiine

 **ForeverGolden:** Yes, Jin hyung is by far the bestest hyung anyone could ask for. Who could hate such a precious and spectacular specimen of a human being?

 **PrinceHarming:** Bestest? Really Jungkook? I thought you were better than that.

 **PrincessPink:** Aaawwwww  <3

 **PrincessPink:** My children acknowledged me!

 **PrincessPink:** And it’s perfectly fine Joonie (don’t take this away from me)

 **PrinceHarming:** (Sorry babe)

 **Taelien:** (Woah they do this too!)

 **MochiMochi:** (Who would’ve guessed??)

 **SillyPotato:** why the brackets guys

 **Taelien:** No idea

 **PrincessPink:** You don’t need to question everything Hobie

 **SillyPotato:** sure thing…...

 **MochiMochi:** We’re nearing the location!

 **GeniusTurtle:** bout time. I’ve been bored outta my mind. Jin won’t give me his phone back and Jungkook’s just been giggling into his phone for the past ten minutes and it’s been driving me up the wall.

 **MochiMochi:** Das cute

 **Taelien:** Absolutely adorable

 **ForeverGolden:** Excuse me

 **MochiMochi:** ESCUJI ME

 **ForeverGolden:** ¿

 **ForeverGolden:** WAIT WHAT

 **Taelien:** You did it!  
****

**MochiMochi:** Woop woop!

 **SillyPotato:** now repeat

 **ForeverGolden:** I have no idea how that just happened

 **MochiMochi:** Haahhaahhahha

 **SillyPotato:** BWAHAHAHHAAH

 **Taelien:** Kekekekekeke

 **PrincessPink:** Now you look the fool JK

 **ForeverGolden:** I thought we made up hyung?

 **PrincessPink:** Wrong

 **PrincessPink:** Jungkook also has a pet kink

 **ForeverGolden:** YOONGI!

 **GeniusTurtle:** Don’t shout at me kid

 **PrincessPink:** Not Yoongi

 **T** **aelien:**  Ruuuuuun

 

**_[Got 7 Problems]_ **

 

_THU 16:59_

 

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Yo yo peeps

 **SweetiePumpkin:** Yo Wang ‘sup?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** I’ll wait til everyone else is here

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** How was history Markipoo???

 **SweetiePumpkin:** Uuuugh you don’t wanna know

 **SweetiePumpkin:** That teacher is seriously annoying

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Is that the ‘oh you’ll probably wanna know this even though you don’t need to’ one?

 **SweetiePumpkin:** That’s every teacher Jackson

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Truuuue

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Ze dab master haz arrived

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Hiyaaaaa!

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** *dabbin to the extreme*

 **SweetiePumpkin:** Where’s everyone else?

 **SweetiePumpkin:** Hasn’t their classes just ended?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Should have ye

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Hello

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Yo Gramps!

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Alright, who did this to my name?

 **TheTrueOppa:** No idea hyung

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Wait who’s that? Who’s changed all the names??

 **CallMePrince:** You can always guess

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Oh I know

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Jackson?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Whaaat?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** I would never

 **SweetiePumpkin:** Yeah you would

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** You really would

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy** : So that’s it… I was betrayed just like that?

 **TheTrueOppa:** Looks like it

 **I’mYourOnlySunshine:** At least I’m easy to figure out

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Right. That’s it

 **I’mYourOnlySunshine:** Uh oh

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Don’t do something you’re gonna regret hyung

 **GrandpaStillGotIt** : ROLL CALL!

 **CallMePrince:** Usually when someone shouts ‘ROLL CALL’ they start it off

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Right….

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Jaebum!

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** You know me

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Do it!

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Fiiiiine Jackson!

 **I’mYourOnlySunshine:** Youngjae!

 **TheTrueOppa:** Yugyeom

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** How the fuck are you the true oppa??

 **TheTrueOppa:** I’m not going to question it

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Dabber McDabberson

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Oh good to see you again Mr McDabberson!

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Hello good to see you again young man!

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Alright, don’t overstep your boundaries kid

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Sorry hyung

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Not everyone answered the roll call…..

 **SweetiePumpkin:** Sorry. Mark

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Wow, no one would’ve guessed

 **SweetiePumpkin:** I know, right.

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Where’s Jinyoung?

 **CallMePrince:** Present

 **SweetiePumpkin:** Yo Jackson, you wanted to tell us something right?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Right!!

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** The other seven idiots got in touch wit me and want to dance with us  
****

**TheTrueOppa:** Oh the one with my fellow coconut?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** You know it

 **SweetiePumpkin:** When did they say this?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Well, their sunshine told me

 **I’mYourOnlySunshine:** Yay! My sunny friend!

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Let's go!

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Can someone change my name first?

 **CallMePrince:** You sure you trust us with that?

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Anyone but you Jinyoung

 **CallMePrince:** I’ll take that as a compliment

 **GrandpaStillGotIt:** Whatever makes you feel better

 

_**DabbingExtraordinaire** changed **GrandpaStillGotIt** ‘s name to **JJBStyle**_

 

 **JJBStyle:** ???

 **JJBStyle:** What’s JJB?

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Just JaeBum Style

 **I’mYourOnlySunshine:**  ITS JJ STYLE

 **SweetiePumpkin:** YEEAAAH

 **JJBStyle:** I feel like I’m missing something

 **TheTrueOppa:** Only the best thing to exist ever

 **CallMePrince:** Yugyeom you’ve watched it?

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Jinyoung hyung! You’ve watched it!?!

 **I’mYourOnlySunshine:** Yaay! So have we all watched it???

 **JJBStyle:** Watched what? I have no idea what my own name references

 **SweetiePumpkin:** You sad human

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** It is pretty saddening to think that you’ve never watched it

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Do you think the Bangtan group have watched it?

 **TheTrueOppa:** I can guarantee that Taehyung has

 **I’mYourOnlySunshine:** You think so?  
****

**TheTrueOppa:** Oh yeah. He’s anime crazy that kid

 **JJBStyle:** ‘that kid’

 **JJBStyle:** You better hope it doesn’t get out that you called him that

 **TheTrueOppa:** No one has to tell them!!

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Wonho has already had to deal with Jungkook’s wrath this week

 **TheTrueOppa:** Nah… Me and Kook are friends. He’d never…

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** And you think you’ll get away with disrespecting his boyfriend? Sure Gummie

 **TheTrueOppa:** …..shhhhh

 **TheTrueOppa:** Sooooo… We should introduce those guys to the pork cutlet

 **SweetiePumpkin:** After we’ve danced with them right?

 **I’mYourOnlySunshine:** Yeah!

 **CallMePrince:** We need to make a chat with them

 **JJBStyle:** We don’t have a chat with them??

 **TheTrueOppa:** How?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** I have one with Hoseok

 **DabbingExtraordinaire:** Add us!  
****

**OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Nah, it’ll be easier to just make a new one

 **CallMePrince:** What are you scared of us seeing Jackson?

 **OneAndOnlyWangPuppy:** Nothing

 

**_[Got 7 Problems But Idiots Ain’t One]_ **

 

_THU 17:11_

 

_**Jackson** created chat **Got 7 Problems But Idiots Ain’t One**_

 

 **Jackson:** ASSEMBLE

 **Jackson:** With emphasis on ASS

 **Hoseok:** howdy

 **Taehyung:** Helloooo!

 **Jimin:** Does this mean we’re dancing together??

 **Youngjae:** Yeaaah!

 **Kunpimook:** Dancing time!

 

_**Kunpimook** changed their name to **BamBam**_

 

 **BamBam:** Ah better

 **Jinyoung:** Why’d you change your name?

 **BamBam:** Most people know me like this

 **Seokjin:** Be proud of your own name child!

 **BamBam:** ….. but I am… this is just easier to pronounce. People butcher my name

 **Jungkook:** Ignore our eldest

 **Hoseok:** He likes to think he’s our eomma

 **Seokjin:** I am your eomma children

 **Yugyeom:** Jinyoung hyung is our eomma

 **Jinyoung:** What? When did that happen?

 **Jimin:** kekekekekke

 **Jaebum:** It’s always been that way  
****

**Seokjin:** Own it Jinyoung

 **Yoongi:** Cos we all know Seokjin owns that shit like he owns that tiara of his

 **Namjoon:** He owns it

 **Seokjin:** Course I do

 **BamBam:** Seems like you have a lot of fun

 **Taehyung:** You know we do

 **Youngjae:** Hey Tae! Have you watched pork cutlet?

 **Taehyung:** If you’re talking about the pork cutlet I know and love then you bet

 **Taehyung:** I showed it to Kookie and Chim

 **Jaebum:** Is this the JJ Style thing?

 **Taehyung:** hahahahahaahhaah

 **Jungkook:** That’s awesome

 **Jimin:** You’ve watched it too??

 **Yugyeom:** We all have except for Jaebum hyung

 **Jimin:** Oooh we should watch it together!

 **BamBam:** You’ve read our minds!

 **Jinyoung:** We should totally do this

 **Mark:** After we dance!

 **Jackson:** Right! What room are you guys in?

 **Hoseok:** studio 3

 **Youngjae:** On our way!

 **Yugyeom:** I’ll go get everyone coffee before I head over. What does everyone want?

 **Seokjin:** How sweet Yugyeommie

 **Jaebum:** You know ours right?

 **Yugyeom:** Ye. Just need Bangtan’s

 **Namjoon:** Black coffee

 **Hoseok:** americano

 **Jimin:** Cafe latte

 **Yoongi:** Black

 **Seokjin:** Cappuccino please darling

 **Taehyung:** Macchiato with extra chocolate please!

 **Jungkook:** Iced coffee

 **Yugyeom:** Got it! I’ll see you guys there

 **Namjoon:** Thanks Yugyeom, Jungkook wouldn’t even do this

 **Jungkook:** What?! Of course I would hyung

 **Yugyeom:**  Hahaaha it’s no problem

 **Taehyung:** Yea, Kook has an issue with authority

 **Jungkook:** Tae!  
****

**Jimin:** It’s true, we have to be careful with him around police

 **Jungkook:** Not true!

 **Youngjae:** You’ll get along with Jinyoung

 **Seokjin:** I thought he was the eomma?

 **Seokjin:** That’s not setting a very good example, Jinyoung-ah

 **Jinyoung:** Two things…

 **Jinyoung:** I don’t have an issue with authority

 **Jinyoung:** and I never agreed to being the eomma

 **Seokjin:** You don’t agree to it. It just happens and you love it

 **Jinyoung:** Apparently it happened and I don’t love it. I very much hate it in fact

 **Yoongi:** We hate it too

 **Hoseok:** i love it

 **Jimin:** What’s there to hate?

 **Taehyung:** It’s great

 **Jungkook:** We all love Seokjin hyung

 **Jackson:** (Tell us if you’re being threatened)

 **BamBam:** (We can help you)

 **Seokjin:** (No such thing is happening)

 **Taehyung:** Nooooo

 **Jimin:** We’re fiiiiine

 **Yoongi:** I don’t see why they call me the scary one

 

**_[Got 7 Problems But Idiots Ain’t One]_ **

 

_FRI 12:38_

 

 **Hoseok:** soooooo

 **Hoseok:** all I’ve been able to think about is pork cutlets

 **Hoseok:** and i blame all of you

 **Jackson:** Now you know our pain!

 **Jinyoung:** It’s beautiful

 **Jimin:** I can’t believe we watched all of YOI in one night

 **Taehyung:** THEFEELSMAAN

 **Mark:** Gets me everytime

 **Jaebum:** All I can do is thank you for showing me this masterpiece

 **Namjoon:** It was pretty magnificent

 **Jungkook:**  Even Yoongi likes it

 **Yoongi:** How can you not like that perfection?

 **Yoongi:** Whoever doesn’t like it can fight me

 **Yugyeom:** We need to do it again!

 **BamBam:** Yeaaah *dab*

 **Jinyoung:** We’re gonna watch Yuri again?

 **Jackson:** I’m up for it!

 **Yugyeom:** Wellllll

 **Yugyeom:** I didn’t mean that but… why not?

 **Taehyung:**  I’m up for it!

 **Jungkook:** Of course you’re up for it

 **Taehyung:** Hell yeah!

 **Jimin:** Or we could find a new anime

 **Mark:** Guys… I have a list

 **Hoseok:** duuuuude

 **Youngjae:** Oh this is happening

 **Jimin:** Knew we could rely on you Mark hyung

 **Mark:** Course you can. Anime ain’t no joke

 **Namjoon:** Up for dancing again tonight?

 **Jackson:** ALWAYS

 **Jinyoung:** But you hate dancing Namjoon

 **Jungkook:** It’s a special day when the Non-Dance Monster wants to dance

 **Taehyung:** I’ve just realised how sad it is for none of us to have changed our names

 **Hoseok:** i was wondering what felt off

 **Yugyeom:** I mean… we now have a bunch of YOI characters…  
****

**Youngjae:** GENIUS

 **Jackson:** Yaaaaas

 **Jimin:** Just wait until we’ve watched more animes!

 **BamBam:**  We’ll all be our own character hahahaahahha

 **Jungkook:** Ok then. Tonight we shall meet up again

 **Mark:** For…. dancing

 **Jaebum:** Of course!

 **Jinyoung:** We just have plans for afterwards as well

 **Seokjin:** You’re supposed to be in classes!

 **Jimin:** Sorry eomma

 **Taehyung:** Our bad

 **Jungkook:** It’ll never happen again

 **Yugyeom:** (Seriously, just tell us if they’re hurting you)

 **Youngjae:** (Stand up to them)

 **BamBam:** (I fear for you guys)

 **Seokjin:** You guys too!

 **Youngjae:** Apologies!

 **Yugyeom:** Waw, he’s scary

 **Jinyoung:** Wow, we really will get along

 **Jackson:** Oh no

 **BamBam:** They will not pair up against us!

 **Youngjae:** Resist!

 **Jackson:** I regret ever introducing them!

 **Jinyoung:** Naah

 **Jinyoung:** It’ll be fun. Right Seokjin hyung?

 **Seokjin:** Oh, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What my brain comes up with when I can’t sleep ^^  
> Please enjoy!  
> ~M~
> 
> (I’ll keep this marked as ‘completed’ but I might add to it at any point - I only write this when I’m unmotivated on other fics or can’t sleep)


	4. Cliffs in Paradise

**_[Teamwork Makes The Dreamwork]_ **

 

_ SAT 03:37 _

 

**YourHope:** whats the sitch

 

_ SAT 03:49 _

 

**YourHope:** just lemme know

 

_ SAT 03:59 _

 

**YourHope:** im bored

**YourHope:** pleeeeeaase

**SugaSweet:** Holy shit

**SugaSweet:** It

**SugaSweet:** Is

**SugaSweet:** Four. Fucking. AM.

**YourHope:** but youre awake (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**JeonCena:** What the royal fuck is that thing

**YourHope:** and youre awake (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**TrueDaeguRapper:** IM DYINNG

**YourHope:** oooh look at the love birds being awake at the

**YourHope:** same

**YourHope:** time

**SugaSweet:** Don’t do it

**YourHope:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**SugaSweet:** GoddAMMIT

**ChimChiminny:** You love it secretly

**SugaSweet:** Do not

**YourHope:** he totally loves it

**TrueDaeguRapper:** (ohmahgawd they’re all flirting)

**JeonCena:** (here we see the hyungs in their natural habitat)

**TrueDaeguRapper:** (AHAHAHAHAHA)

**SugaSweet:** I swear to god

**ChimChiminny:** Look at him struggle to explain himself

**YourHope:** bless him

**SugaSweet:** I’m going to sleep

**TrapMonster:** Wait, Hyung

**SugaSweet:** aaaaAAAH

**SugaSweet:** Let. Me. Sleep.

 

**_YourHope_ ** _ changed  _ **_SugaSweet_ ** _ ‘s nickname to  _ **_SugaSour_ **

 

**TrapMonster:** Just wondering how far along the song you got?

**SugaSour:** What song

**TrueDaeguRapper:** Uh oh

**ChimChiminny:** Shit’s gonna go down

**YourHope:** take cover fam

**JeonCena:** One step ahead of ya

**TrueDaeguRapper:** Wait

**ChimChiminny:** Aren’t you working on that song too Hoseok Hyung?

**YourHope:** wat

**TrueDaeguRapper:** Hahahahahaha

**YourHope:** uuuuuh

**TrapMonster:** I swear

**TrapMonster:** The one due on Thursday? The one for Mr Nam’s class? The one you said you’ve already figured the beat out for?

**SugaSour:** Oh. Yeah I’m still drafting it up

**ChimChiminny:** You know what they’re talking bout Hobie?

**YourHope:** oh yeah! totally!

**TrueDaeguRapper:** (Look in his eyes)

**JeonCena:** (See how he lies)

**TrapMonster:** Hoseok?

**YourHope:** yep

**TrapMonster:** We already finished the lyrics. Don’t worry.

**YourHope:** THANK GOD

**YourHope:** i got worried for a sec there

**ChimChiminny:** Seemed like more than a sec

**YourHope:** noooooo

**ChimChiminny:** Anyone doing anything fun tomorrow?

**SugaSour:** TODAY

**SugaSour:** You mean today

**SugaSour:** We can talk about this later on

**SugaSour:** Good

**SugaSour:** Night

**YourHope:** you mean morning

**ChimChiminny:** bwhahahaha

**ChimChiminny:** He got you

**SugaSour:** I hate you all

**ChimChiminny:** You love us

**TrapMonster:** I need to talk to Tae about something too

**SugaSour:** I don’t need to be here for that

**YourHope:** where did the maknaes go?

**ChimChiminny:** I have no idea

**YourHope:** time to summon them

**ChimChiminny:** Let’s do it

**SugaSour:** God no

**SugaSour:** They’re both sleeping at Kook’s house tonight

**SugaSour:** Please no summoning happen again

**ChimChiminny:** They’re WHAT

**TrapMonster:** Oh. I’ll wait till later on then

**ChimChiminny:** HOW DID I NOT KNOW

**ChimChiminny:** I feel betrayed

**YourHope:** gee gee gee gee i wonder what they’re doing

**SugaSour:** Don’t you dare

**YourHope:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**TrueDaeguRapper:** I love you guys

**JeonCena:** I hate you guys

**ChimChiminny:** We’re getting real mixed messages here

**YourHope:** having fun?

**TrueDaeguRapper:** We watched the lion king earlier and I got to see Kookie cry his eyes out

**JeonCena:** You’d have to be fucking heartless to not cry at that! You cried too Tae

**TrueDaeguRapper:** Duh, course I cried

**ChimChiminny:** You two are adorable. I hope you know that

**JeonCena:** We do

**TrueDaeguRapper:** We do

**TrueDaeguRapper:** I also discovered JuJu’s huge crush on a particular evil lion brother…

**YourHope:** you do NOT

**TrueDaeguRapper:** Oh. He does

**JeonCena:** I swear- I made one comment

**JeonCena:** ONE COMMENT

**TrueDaeguRapper:** And that’s all I needed

**ChimChiminny:** HAHAHAHHAA

**TrueDaeguRapper:** I think his exact words were...

**JeonCena:** Don’t you dare

**JeonCena:** I will destroy you

**TrueDaeguRapper:** “If Scar was human, I bet he’d be a real player. You know, those types you meet up with accidentally but then find yourself talking for hours with. I’d talk with him.”

**YourHope:** LOLOLOLOLOL

**ChimChiminny:** BWAHAHAHA

**JeonCena:** He’s fictional

**TrapMonster:** And he’s a lion, Kook. Remember: lion.

**JeonCena:** ...Of course

**SugaSour:** You could just be into lions

**JeonCena:** HYUNG

**JeonCena:** Go back to sleep

**SugaSour:** I can’t when my FUCKING PHONE KEEPS DINGING

**ChimChiminny:** (Should we tell him?)

**YourHope:** (absolutely not)

**TrueDaeguRapper:** (We’re always the ones to be cruel)

**YourHope:** (duh)

**JeonCena:** Hyung

**JeonCena:** You can turn your phone on silent

**JeonCena:** You’ve done it before

**SugaSour:** I’m too tired for this shit

**ChimChiminny:** (he ruined our fun because we’ve uncovered a new kink)

**YourHope:** (definitely)

 

**_SugaSour_ ** _ left the chat _

 

**YourHope:** HE LEFT

**ChimChiminny:** Hahahahaha holy shit

**TrueDaeguRapper: *** Makes note to add him back in later on*

**TrapMonster:** You’re gonna hear about that later

**TrapMonster:** I’m going to bed. Night

**YourHope:** good night!

**TrueDaeguRapper:** Morning!

**ChimChiminny:** Sweet dreams~~

**JeonCena:** Talk later hyung

**ChimChiminny:** Sooooo Jungkook

**YourHope:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**JeonCena:** Nope

 

**_JeonCena_ ** _ left the chat _

 

**TrueDaeguRapper:** Ohohoho

**TrueDaeguRapper:** No he doesn’t

 

**_TrueDaeguRapper_ ** _ added  _ **_Jeon Jungkook_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**_TrueDaeguRapper_ ** _ changed  _ **_Jeon Jungkook_ ** _ ‘s nickname to  _ **_LionTamer_ **

 

**TrueDaeguRapper:** I can do this all fucking morning babe

**LionTamer:** I’m gonna kill you Tae

**YourHope:** (i feel like we shouldn’t be here)

**ChimChiminny:** (I know right? This seems like a private moment)

**TrueDaeguRapper:** So Kookie, darling, I’m okay with you being into lions and all. Just don’t be expecting me to roar or anything like that

**LionTamer:** Oh my GOD

**ChimChiminny:** AHAHAHAHHA

**LionTamer:** Let me die now

**YourHope:** i have an idea

**LionTamer:** Be careful

**TrueDaeguRapper:** Don’t be rude

 

**_YourHope_ ** _ changed  _ **_TrueDaeguRapper_ ** _ ‘s nickname to  _ **_TheLion_ **

 

**ChimChiminny:** Fucking gold hyung. 12/10

**YourHope:** why thank you

**LionTamer:** What is happening

**TheLion:** Seems you’re supposed to tame me

**LionTamer:** Aaaand you’re ok with that???

**TheLion:** Meh

**LionTamer:** What the fuck does ‘meh’ mean?!

**YourHope:** (ive got ze popcorn)

**ChimChiminny:** (I’ve got the drinks)

**TheLion:** I mean…

**TheLion:** I’ll happily throw you off a cliff sometime Kooks

**ChimChiminny:** (oh shit hahahahah)

**YourHope:** (were witnessing love happen right now chim. make notes)

**LionTamer:** Wait so you’re the hot one?

**TheLion:** Don’t you think I should be?

**LionTamer:** I mean, of course…

**TheLion:** Wait- did you just call Scar ‘the hot one’?

**ChimChiminny:** Oooooh shiiit

**YourHope:** he really does have a crush on scar!!!!

**LionTamer:** This conversation is too much at half four in the morning

**TheLion:** I agree, we’ll talk outside of chat Kookie

**ChimChiminny:** RIGHT HAHAHA

**ChimChiminny:** You’re in the same house! That’s fucking hilarious

**YourHope:** as the oldest one left i find it my duty to tell you all to go the fuck to sleep

**LionTamer:** Woah that’s not like you hyung

**YourHope:** i know right? im working on channeling my inner Yoongi

**YourHope:** i think i did well

**TheLion:** You did goo

**TheLion:** *good

**YourHope:** guys i did goo

**ChimChiminny:** You always do goo

**LionTamer:** We sometimes do goo

**TheLion:** I love you guys

**YourHope:** Talk to you all in a few hours!

**ChimChiminny:** See ya!

**LionTamer:** Byyee

**TheLion:** Mwhaa~~

**TheLion:** Right! I have to add Yoongi hyung back in

 

**_TheLion_ ** _ added  _ **_Min Yoongi_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**_TheLion_ ** _ changed  _ **_Min Yoongi_ ** _ ‘s nickname to  _ **_ForTheLoveOfMufasaDoNotWakeUp_ **

 

_ SAT 06:12 _

 

**LeaveSleeping-NJ:** But if Tae is Scar and he’s pushing Kook off the cliff (first of all, don’t push children off cliffs please), then wouldn’t that make Kook Mufasa. And that means they’re brothers. Am I the only one seeing something fundamentally wrong with this? Please tell me I raised you better

**ForTheLoveOfMufasaDoNotWakeUp:** HOLY SHIT

**YourHope:** (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> This will definitely not have a strong plot, or a plot at all... It's just a mess of random stuff I write while stuck on other fics  
> If you have anything you want to happen in the next chapters, just let me know~  
> ~M~


End file.
